Apart
by TiedUp
Summary: Usui has left for England for 3 years and finally decides to call Misaki. He gets the shock of his life, but is it a disaster or everything he's ever wanted?
1. Just a Dream

**KKJ Readers: I haven't abandoned the story, I'm just on holiday right now and will continue it when I return. I just felt like starting a shorter story.**

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows Maid Sama belongs to Hiro Fujiwara.**

* * *

"Pre-ez.. whatcha up to?"

A vein visibly popped in the girl's head. "Idiot! Can't you see I'm doing work?"

I grinned, and I'm sure my eyes were sparkling with mischief. Stealthily moving closer to her, I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, leaning my head on her shoulder blade. Taking in her scent, I closed my eyes blissfully.

"O-Oi! B-Baka, get away from me!"

I pouted slightly, but only hugged her tighter. "Mmh? Did Misa-chan not miss me?" I blew lightly in her ear, earning a startled shriek from her.

"R-Right, that is it - get out! Go away, stop distracting me!" She finally freed herself, twisting her way out of my arms. I stumbled back a bit, taken aback by her sudden movements. Facing her, I saw a grin spread its way across her face when she took in my face that must have looked a bit shocked.

I chuckled to myself, but frowned slightly as I saw the large piles of work that needed to be done. She had been working too hard again, taking almost full responsibility of everything that happened in the school. I sighed, this was so typical. And this month had been even worse with all the events coming up that needed to be organized. "Ayuzawa.. don't overwork yourself.. Take a break and go home, I'll deal with this work.."

"Eeh? Nonsense! You're not even part of the Student Council. I couldn't possibly give it all to –"

She stopped as she took in my face, which was completely serious and was probably frowning a bit with worry.

"Oh fine then! But there's no way in hell I'm leaving till this is done. I-If you really insist on helping, then just take something out of that pile to work on." She gestured at the towering pile in front of her.

My frown was quickly replaced with a smirk. "As prez wishes.."

And we worked diligently on the work for two whole hours.

Misaki would never admit it, but with me helping, the work had been finished in over half the time that it would usually take her. She stood up, stretching her arms above her head, grudgingly happy that the council work was over and done with. I almost laughed at the fact I could read her like a book.

"Stop grinning like that, pervert!" Her rarely happy mood turned sour enough to poison the city as she glared daggers at me. "I'm going to work now – and I will make it clear now that I do not need a personal stalker."

Hmm. She really did give me far too many chances to tease her. "Misa-chan thinks I'll stalk her? Yet that thought hadn't even occurred to me.. But now that Misa-chan wants me to stalk her, what choice do I have..?"

Misaki's face looked close to exploding with rage. She turned on her heels and marched out of the room, silently fuming. I simply trailed along behind her, not quite being able to get rid of the smirk on my usually blank face.

* * *

Usui woke up with a start. Realising it was just a dream, he sighed and closed his eyes. Misaki…

It had been three years since he'd even spoken to her, let alone see her. Three years without the person he treasured over his life. Three years. He remembered back to the day he told her that he had to leave for England which was the other side of the world, and how he'd have to go and study there against his will.

They were both twenty one at the time; officially going out. Being the pair they were though, they didn't change one bit since their time at Seika. Misaki was still as head strong as ever, and Usui was still.. Yep, the perverted outer space alien. He smiled subconsciously as he remembered their last night together. Well, they were both adults, had his apartment to themselves and weren't going to see each other for god knows how long.

All thanks to his family. His fists clenched under his bed covers, as thoughts of his so called family invaded his mind. Being within the Walkers' clutches, Usui had unsurprisingly enough been forbidden to have any contact with Misaki.

Thoughts of Misaki floated back into his mind again. He missed her. Heck, he wanted her more than anything. Although his calm appearance barely showed it, he was worried about her too. Was she taking care of herself? Sleeping enough or still pulling all nighters to work? Skipping meals or eating well? He had promised he would return for her someday, but what if there was another guy in her life now? His fists re-clenched in anger, ready to punch anyone who laid hands on her.

He needed to hear her voice, needed to know she was ok. Any thoughts about the consequences of being found out of what he was about to do, flew out of the window. He reached for his phone and entered her mobile number slightly clumsily from nervousness. Being Misaki, he doubted she'd change her mobile in the space of three years, just so she could save money on buying a new one. He stared at the number on his screen. After what felt like hours, he finally pressed dial.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Usui sighed as he was met with silence, and moved the phone away from his ear slowly. He wasn't even sure whether he was full of disappointment or relief.

But suddenly, the line came to life, making him jump. "Hello, do I know you?"

Usui's throat instantly went dry at hearing her voice. Her voice. She was right there, speaking to him. His mouth wouldn't move and even if it could, he was sure no sound would come out. Inside, he was excited, happy, overwhelmed, shocked, scared.. But he remained as still as a statue.

"Hello?" She pressed. A muffled sound was then heard in the background and then her voice was back. "Yeah Kei I'll be right there.. hang on honey.." and then the line went dead.

* * *

Usui stared at the phone in disbelief. Kei? _Kei? _He felt numb all over. For the first time since he could remember, he could feel his eyes begin to sting with tears, but he blinked them away quickly. _No… _There had to be a mistake. There _had _to be. But the more he replayed what she said in his mind, the more real it sounded.

Before he could stop himself, he stood up and punched the wall, again and again. Blood trickled down his white knuckles, but he only punched harder. After what seemed like hours, he managed to calm down enough to stop but instead, slid down so he was sitting down leaning against the wall. It was like all the anger and hatred towards – No, not Misaki.. But towards _Kei _drained from his body and before he knew it, his cheeks were wet with tears and his whole body was shaking.

The man who was second in line to take over the Walker Company. The man who could have any girl he wanted. The man who didn't know how to love, until a certain golden eyed raven haired girl stepped into his life. The man called Takumi Usui, was crying.


	2. What Actually Happened

**IMPORTANT: From now on, check my profile if you want updates on stuff. It's explained there.**

**Heh I like surprising you and updating early ^.^ **

* * *

"Hello, do I know you?" Holding the phone to her ear, Misaki paused. "Hello?"

She sighed. _Another stupid salesperson, most likely._

"Mummy!" A loud crash was heard a second later. "Mummy!"

"Yeah Kei I'll be right there.. hang on honey.."

Misaki knew better than to be worried about Kei. Despite being just over 2 years old, Kei was easily as capable as any five or even six year old. Well, what would you expect from the son of a masochist and an alien?. Yes, that _stupid _pervert who just had to land her with a child just as he left. As Usui drifted into her thoughts, her eyes became soft. What's worst, is that he had absolutely no idea about being a father. It's not like she didn't try contacting him, but every time she tried, she couldn't get through. Her heart became heavy. It had already been 3 years since she'd seen him, and she missed him. _You promised… You promised you'd come back to me…_

"Mummy, I fell over and want a hug!" A stubborn voice came from the living room. A pout was evident in his voice.

Misaki had to stifle a laugh.. That kid was so much like Usui sometimes. She dropped her phone and made her way over to her son, who was sitting down on the floor, his arms folded.

"Hey, patience! I was on the phone, so if you wanted me, you should have come and found me yourself. And I know you're perfectly capable of doing so too!"

Kei's eyes started glossing over and he stuck his bottom lip out. "Mummy's being mean…"

Exasperated, she bent down and picked up her son. "Agh, you're just like your father!" She exclaimed loudly. "One's bad enough, how the hell am I supposed to handle two?"

Kei giggled and hugged his mum's neck with his chubby arms. But then a look of confusion took over his face and he cocked his head to one side.

"Mummy keeps talking about daddy… where is daddy?"

Misaki sighed and her grip on Kei loosened. "He…" She stopped, not knowing what to say. Feeling Kei getting impatient, she forced herself to continue. "Come here, I'll explain." She walked over with Kei hanging onto her, to the sofa and prised him off. He sat back comfortably, his golden eyes shining with anticipation.

"Uhm… Your daddy and I started dating in secondary school…" She blushed at the memory. "I was the school president and he was the school heart throb. He was always annoying me to the point of wanting to hit him, but… At the same time, he made me open my heart up to him..." Her blush darkened at what she just said. "O-Oi! Stop smirking like that!" She almost yelled, jumping onto her feet. "Pfft, just wait till you get a girlfriend and we'll see who's smirking.." She muttered to herself.

"Continue, continue!"

"Sshh. We went out until we were twenty one, and then he… He suddenly had to go to England to work. I don't even know exactly what he had to do. But we weren't allowed to communicate or anything." She could feel her voice about to crack anytime soon. "A-And we didn't know how long he'd be gone for either…"

Kei watched his mum closely as a distant look took over her face. After a while, he shifted on the sofa slightly which seemed to snap Misaki out of her thoughts. "T-That stupid alien, leaving me like this. Leaving me alone to look after you devil of a son as well!"

Kei could tell the half hearted joke was an attempt to lighten the atmosphere, but her shoulders were still slumped and her eyes downcast. Misaki leaned back onto the sofa tiredly, as Kei snuggled closer to her.

After a moment of silence, Kei spoke slowly. "…Will I ever get to meet daddy?"

Misaki gulped loudly before answering. "…He promised... So I believe in him…"

* * *

It had been five days since the phone call incident and Usui was not showing any signs of recovering from his depression. His usually tidy room was littered with beer cans and energy drinks, and files were strewn all over the floor. The bed sheets lay crumpled, and dirty clothes were left on the floor. The maids also knew better than to approach Usui or anything vaguely related to Usui when he was in a mood like this.

Suddenly, a stammering voice was heard at his door. "M-Mr U-Usui, Mr Walker wishes to s-see you.." and with that he hurried off.

Growling to himself, Usui pushed himself up and stormed out of the room, nearly kicking the door down in the process. The utter nerve of his grandfather. But he wouldn't show his anger or his grief. He wouldn't – He _couldn't _show his weaker side to any of the Walker family. That would only make things worse for sure. So instead, he straightened his posture and walked briskly down the corridor, and his face fell back into its usual emotionless mask. To anyone walking past, he would come off as a smart businessman; but to the few who knew him well, they would be able to see past his tough exterior and into those emerald eyes showing nothing but sadness.

* * *

"Takumi…Walker.." Came a low voice from the other side of the room. Usui flinched at the name.

"What a pleasure to see you again." The old man's voice was almost teasing, causing Usui's jaw to tighten.

"What do you want with me? I'm quite busy right now." Usui replied stiffly.

"Oh, impatient are we? Well I won't keep you long… I just thought it would be kind of me to let you know that you're leaving for Japan tomorrow morning until you get called back. There are some problems with the branch over there that you need to fix."

Usui's mouth opened in response but nothing came out. _Japan… Misaki…_

Under any other circumstances, he would have been absolutely thrilled about being given the chance to return. But now that things were different, he knew returning would only make old memories resurface.

Despite his reluctance, Usui also wasn't stupid enough to try and bargain with his grandfather. One wrong move could put everything he held close to him at risk. And he knew that his grandfather knew of the one thing – or person, that he cared about.

So he kept on his blank face and walked stiffly out of the room, determined to keep himself from falling apart. Determined not to let himself break and see the look of wicked glee in his grandfather's eyes.

* * *

**I hope you don't think Usui's acting too prattish/OOC because it's even starting to annoy me.. :s**


	3. Reunion

The plane ride was torture. Eleven hours of just waiting to go back. Now all the pain had just been reduced to a numb feeling in his heart; an empty feeling he hadn't felt since Misaki had broken down his walls which separated him from the world. How he wished he could be excited and happy like he used to feel when going to see her. Before _Kei _stepped into the picture and ruined everything. He just about resisted the urge to slam his forehead on the seat in front in frustration.

_"We will be landing in Narita International Airport, Tokyo in thirty minutes. Please keep seatbelts fastened for the rest of the journey."_

* * *

The chauffer dropped Usui at a hotel, before driving off. The familiarity of the area Usui was staying him almost assaulted his senses, and a sudden feeling of nostalgia washed over him. He sighed deeply, deciding to try and clear his head by taking a short walk.

* * *

He looked around, blinking from shock as if he just woke up from a trance. _How… Why…?_ Before he knew it, his feet had subconsciously taken him to Maid Latte. His eyes widened as he took in the building. It was pretty much as it was before, unchanged and still standing proudly. He stood still, gaping at it. His mind was shouting at him not to – Not to take one step closer and get too drawn in. But his heart took over for a moment as he inched slowly closer to the cafe, the only other place other than Seika High that held so much for him.

He just stood there and stared at it. Its slightly scruffy nameboard, the cute front door he'd stepped through so many times through, the menu scribbled on a chalk board outside, the large window across the fr– Eh? He blinked in complete shock, thinking he was hallucinating. _Ayuzawa? _His vision focused on the pair of curious golden eyes staring back at him. Those eyes, he would recognise anywhere. They were the colour of a beautiful sunset, deep golden orbs that would shimmer in the – EH? Finally, he took in the rest of the figure. And it wasn't Misaki at all. It was a little boy who looked about two years old, with short spiky blonde hair. A mixture of relief and disappointment washed through Usui's body. The little boy cocked his head to one side and blinked at him.

Sighing, Usui was just about to turn around and walk away when the pair of eyes disappeared from the window and re-appeared at the front door.

"Mummy hurry up, we're going to be late!"

The sudden noise and sight was enough to make Usui stop in his tracks. Aside from his eyes, the little boy was practically a mini Usui. And his blonde hair too; how many blondes do you see in Japan? Catching himself before he got too interested, Usui quickly brushed his thoughts off and turned to walk away again, already annoyed with himself for spending so long staring at the building.

"Agh, Kei come back inside and put on your coat!"

Usui's heart skipped a beat. That was unmistakably Misaki's voice. Even if it was three years since speaking to her, he'd know that voice anywhere. It was the voice he had longed to hear every day… But _Kei?_ He thought he'd heard wrong until a young woman with raven hair and identical golden eyes appeared at the doorway. She looked stressed and was about to pull the child back inside when they accidentally locked eyes.

Usui stared dumbfounded while the young woman gasped and her eyes widened in complete surprise. They remained like that for a few seconds until Misaki broke the silence.

"T-Tak-umi…" She eventually got out, stumbling through the word like it was the first time saying it in years. They stood, rooted to the ground. Eventually, Misaki got over her original shock and a bright smile took over her face. She slowly made her way towards him, closing the distance between them. "You're... You're back…" She tentatively reached up to touch his face but he flinched, causing a concerned look to take over her slightly flushed face.

"What..?" was all Usui managed to reply.

His gaze flicked from Misaki to the little boy, back to Misaki again then away. "I don't…" His head was starting to hurt and he was feeling weak from everything that had happened.

Kei poked his head out from behind Misaki's leg, clinging onto her. Frowning slightly, he put his chubby hands on his hips. He then began analyzing Usui's appearance. "Hmm… Let's see… Blonde hair like mine; Tick. Weirdly green eyes; Tick. Looks about twenty four; Tick. Umm, looks really shocked right now; Tick… Wow, the descriptions match! …So if you don't mind, I'm going to assume you're my daddy!" He finished proudly, beaming from ear to ear.

Usui almost choked on his own tongue.

"W-What? Wait, what? You're – You're going to assume I'm your _what?_

"Daddy of course!" Kei chirped happily before running and locking Usui's leg in a death grip.

Usui nearly fell over from the sudden force of Kei's action but managed to regain his balance. He still looked dumbfounded but managed to turn to Misaki. "I uh, I still don't understand… how?"

But as soon as the words left his mouth, it all clicked into place. He mentally smacked himself for being so slow. There was no other guy Misaki was with. _Kei _was the person she was talking to while they were on the phone. _Kei_ was the name of this child… His son. He felt stupid, ashamed, embarrassed about his sudden jumping to conclusions. But the more thought about it, the more his eyes widened in horror as he realised what he had done. "I-I left you with a child just as I went to England…" The shocked look on his face quickly changed to one of complete guilt. He hesitantly took a step back, creating more distance between them. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry… I didn't know…" He was rambling but he didn't care. He stepped backwards again.

"I-I feel like I've messed up your life and it's my fault and I can't do anything about it, I should really leave… I'm so sor– " He was abruptly cut off by strong fists grabbing his collar roughly, and pulling his face down. Misaki's eyes were practically glowing with annoyance and anger.

"You stupid idiot! Stop saying stupid, unnecessary things and wasting time!" Misaki appeared to have recovered from her earlier shock as she raged on. "Yes it was hard – harder than anything I've ever done – raising a child alone, in fact it was equally hard living without you. But it wasn't your fault, was it?" Her voice got a bit softer. "S-So don't you dare walk away again or I'll have to set Kei on you to force you to stay…" She looked down quickly in embarrassment, ashamed at her outburst.

Usui blinked several times, before chuckling slightly.

"O-Oi, don't laugh, you stu-" …Misaki was immediately cut off by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her, pulling her close. He nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent.

"Forgive me… I love you…"

"E-Eh?" Misaki's cheeks tinted pink before she hugged him back. "Alien, I… I love you, too…"

Usui pulled away slightly, but only to swoop down and claim her lips. His lips moved slowly against her soft ones as she began to return his kiss. Her arms reached up to lock around his neck, as his hands pressed against the small of her back, pulling her body tightly to his. Nibbling on her bottom lip, he silently asked permission to deepen the kiss. Her lips parted softly, and they both groaned at the contact. Their mouths became warm and fierce as their tongues battled for dominance hungrily. Her body melted into his as he held her like he couldn't get her close enough, and her hands tangled in his messy hair.

Eventually, Misaki ran out of breath and she pulled away, panting. Usui trailed his lips down her jaw and throat before enveloping her in a hug again. Both of their hearts were pounding in their ears.

As they caught their breath, a loud clapping sound made them look down. Misaki's face changed into an alarmingly red colour as she saw Kei grinning up at them, clapping his hands. Even Usui's cheeks were slightly pink.

"Yay, go mummy, go daddy!" Kei cheered happily. Laughing, Usui bent over to hoist him up onto his shoulders.

"Haha, even Kei's happy." Usui said, smiling slightly.

Misaki's face eventually returned to a more normal colour. "Hey, uh… To make it up to Kei for not meeting you until now, I-I want you to promise to stay here..." She gulped before continuing. "With your family…"

Usui's hand found hers and squeezed it reassuringly. "Anything for you two."

They stayed in a comfortable silence until Kei tugged on Usui's hair. "H-Hey, that hurts!"

Kei giggled and pulled some more. "Hehe but it's blonde like mine!" A pout then formed on his face. "And daddy needs to brush it, mummy messed it up…"

Usui burst out laughing while Misaki's face turned so red it would challenge a tomato. "S-Shut up, the pair of you! That idiot was asking for it, anyway." She huffed, crossing her arms and turning away.

"Now, now… Are you trying to say my hair's irresistibly soft..?"

"Who said your hair is soft you stupid alien!?" She yelled back, possibly deafening the neighbourhood.

Steam almost coming out of her ears, she stormed off, leaving Usui and Kei laughing together.

"Yes yes, my Misa-chan.." He smiled before strolling toward his girlfriend, Kei gripping tightly onto his hair again.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews etc, they really mean a lot. Do leave some more!**


End file.
